Tricky Love
by ScribblesTheVixen
Summary: AU. Love is never easy. She'd read that a million times. But, now, Hermione's left wishing it was.


**A/N: This is for the International Wizarding School Championship but can be read by anyone.**

**School: Mahoutokoro**

**Year: Three**

**Theme: Family Drama Muggles**

**Main Prompt: (Pairing) Draco Malfoy/ Hermione Granger**

**Additional Prompt: (Action) Standing Under An Umbrella**

**WC: 1,610**

**Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She was done. Or, more accurately, she was done with him. She was done with those mornings when he wasn't next to her and that she could never touch him despite how overpowering her cravings were. She was done with him always being so distant that they could never exchange more than a few words before he was gone again. She was tired, angry, and, most of all, frustrated with all his antics that had only increased in the past month.

Now don't mistake her for something she's not. Hermione Granger—or rather, Malfoy—was still that intelligent and humble girl that you wouldn't want to cross without leaving you in tears as she put you in your place with facts and figures she'd memorized over the years. But love, unlike those facts and figures, didn't require intelligence. It required a heart.

And she did indeed have one, but she wasn't used to using it. For years, she'd buried her feelings deep down, locking them in a silver box and throwing away the key. Or so she thought.

Ever since she'd first laid eyes upon his blonde hair that was kept neatly, and the uneasy look in his eyes that betrayed the smugness and confidence he tried to radiate, she'd loved him. There had been something so capturing about Draco that made her want to just be held in his arms. That charm that he tried to exhibit was all the more cuter, making her blush madly—even more so when he realized.

At least, that had been the case.

The sun had set hours before and so Hermione had been left in the semi-darkness of their sitting room with just a lamp on. Her legs were drawn up, arms wrapped tightly around them as her chin rested comfortably on top.

As of recently, Draco had been working extra late, not coming home until the wee hours of light only to disappear just before she awoke (and she was a pretty early riser if she said so herself). That was what their security systems said anyways.

But it hadn't bugged her until now. At first, she had just thought it to be some big project that needed to be completed quickly. Then, she'd thought it to be his boss just keeping him late. And as time continued to pass, the reasons she fed herself got more and more idiotic. Like once, she had somehow figured that it was just traffic.

So she'd had enough, now making it a point to confront him no matter how long it took. That was, after all, the only way to get answers at this point.

Hermione's gaze drifted over to the clock. It read twelve o'clock precisely. No matter; she would wait.

Yet, as time dragged on, her eyelids grew heavier and she found herself incapable of staying awake for more than a few seconds until, finally, her eyes refused to remain open any longer. Her exhaustion gave way and she had soon fallen into a peaceful bliss, unaware to the sound of a lock turning.

...

CLANK!

Her eyes snapped open with shock, head swivelling around to where the noise had come from.

Standing wide eyed, like her, was none other than Draco Malfoy. His hand was still extended and his form was bent slightly. Sitting on the floor below him was an umbrella. His gaze met hers for a brief second before he cursed and snatched up the umbrella.

"H-Hermione," he greeted, a waver in his voice.

She opened her mouth to reply but no words came out because everything came rushing back in that moment, no longer forgotten. Instead, pent up emotions that had been there for weeks slowly started to bubble towards the top. Her face turned a shade of red and a flicker of rage showed in her eyes. She stood up; the blanket that had been mysteriously placed on her fell to the floor. She faced him with a look of ferocity that would have made him step back if not for the strong will he had inherited from his father.

"Draco." Her tone dripped with icy coldness. It was taking all her self-control not to burst out and yell at him for all the pain he'd caused her in the past months.

"I-I was just headin' out. For, you know, milk. We're, uh, out," he said feebly. His hand that wasn't holding the umbrella subconsciously reached for his nape, rubbing it in a calming gesture.

"Oh?" she replied with unnatural calmness.

"Y-Yea."

Her eyes narrowed, looking at him skeptically. "So..." she drawled. "You're sure that's it, then, hm?"

The blonde looked startled as though he had not been expecting this question. He took a moment to compose himself before talking, not trusting himself to not end up in more trouble than he already was. "D-Do we, uh, need something else?"

"No," she said nonchalantly, "Just wondering whether you were just going to leave and let me worry about you and that you might not come back even though you do but I never get a chance to actually see you so I just worry all over again." She drew a breath sharply. "Of course, since you're just going for milk, I guess there's no need to worry, right?"

He didn't respond.

"But I guess I'll start worrying soon enough." She glanced at the clock. "Since you'll grab the milk, deposit it here and then leave again without another word. So I guess now would be a good time to say I'll see you tomorrow because I won't see you again today. And, of course, I'll be extremely lucky if I actually do see you tomorrow. Wouldn't you agree?"

He said nothing.

And suddenly, those bubbling emotions seemed to burst. All the hatred and anger and sorrow filled her like nothing else had before. She wanted to hit something, pummel it until there was nothing left. She wanted to cry and collapse and just bawl until there was nothing left. But most of all, she wanted Draco to feel everything she felt because it was all his fault.

Hermione's gaze slowly drifted up. It was full of hatred directed completely at him.

"Just once," she cried. "Just once, I'd wish you'd stay, stick around and just be with me. Is that too much for me to ask? So why don't you?"

"I—"

"I care about you! If something's wrong, with you or between us, you can tell me! I want to help. Don't you trust me?"

Draco stared at her, shocked beyond belief, but it slowly wore off and anger and shame took its place. He bowed his head and his hands curled into tight fists. His whole body went rigid.

"You... You wouldn't understand," he mumbled, but she managed to catch it.

"Understand what, hm?" she shrieked. "I'm your wife! I care about you more than you'll ever know. I love you, you idiot. So just tell me already!"

"I... I can't."

"Yes, you can!"

"I—"

"Stop saying that!" Her voice pierced through the walls and, if had been any higher, it would have shattered the window's glass.

Minutes passed as a tense silenced between them, neither knowing how to break it.

Finally, it was Draco who spoke. "I can't." He didn't wait for her to respond but rather walked towards the door and pulled it open and, sparing her a small glance, left.

She stood there, mouth agape. 'Snap out of it,' her mind scolded. 'Go after him. Stop him. Try again.'

And so she did. Swinging open the door, she flung herself outside and let her legs take control. As she moved forwards, her body came in contact with something soft, and the rain, which had been drenching her as soon as she came out, ceased as it was blocked by something else.

After regaining her bearings, she took a step back and looked up to see Draco standing there, surprised. Not completely thinking about what she was doing, she leaned upwards and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

As she withdrew, her eyes softened just like her voice as she spoke. "You can tell me."

He only started. But after a moment, he closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"I-I... I lost my job." he whispered. "I've been trying to find another but it's just been so hard. I... I don't know what to do." He looked away, ashamed. "I'm sorry. I let you down and I know that. I want you to be happier than this but I've realized that I'm no good at this kind of stuff."

She should have been mad, furious even, at the fact that he'd kept this from her and deceived her. But she wasn't. In fact, Hermione smiled. She smiled as widely as possible and, soon, she was even laughing. Draco's face was full of confusion.

"Is that it?" she asked. "Because honestly…" She paused and looked at him with adoration. "I don't even care. Your job means nothing." She bit her lip. "But you do."

He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

"I love you. I swear that I don't care because all I want is just you. Your job may support and provide for us but it can be replaced. My love for you can't. So please, just give me that. C-Can you do that?"

Her gaze was uncertain but she tried to force as much hope into her eyes as she could.

Soon enough, though, she received the answer she'd been looking for and it made her heart soar higher than birds.

"I can."


End file.
